


Cuddling Him

by Creampuffie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Cute, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Kissing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Napping, Nicknames, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffie/pseuds/Creampuffie
Summary: "But Bekaaaaaa~"Yuri whined knowing that Otabek would give in easily to his pleads."Yura, we've watched The Lion King 4 times in a row" Otabek began " besides isn't you crying because of Mufasa's death 4 times this week enough...""Beka pleaseee just once mooreee"Yuri knew that Otabek couldn't resist.Yuri leaned into the nape of Otabek's neck leaving a chaste kiss, he begged once more before Otabek cracked."Okay, okay fine but promise me not to cry this time""Beka you know that is a promise I can't keep"





	Cuddling Him

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH this is my first fic so forgive me if I write like a noob also you can roast me if I do anything wrong because i'm sadly okay with that.  
> Anyways Enjoy!!  
> HEADS UP :жаным means 'my soul'

**Yuri slammed the door behind him. Finally they were home after a long day of practice at the rink.**

"I'm so fucking pissed Beka, I just can't land that stupid jump!" Yuri hissed.

"Listen Yura" Otabek's expression was stoic " everybody has off days yours just happened to be today."

**Somehow that calmed Yuri down. He walked over to their sofa and thumped into the chair evidence of tiredness.**

Otabek walks over to Yuri placing a small kiss on his forehead. "Yura how about we go shower, T can wash your hair if you like, you can pick out a movie and i'll get some snacks." His stoic tone makes Yuri feel safe and protected.

"Yeah, sure whatever, but were using your shampoo because it reminds me of you."

Otabek paused for a moment, a grin spreading on his face. "Yes okay anything for you 'жаным'". Otabek can't believe it ,Yuri hadn't even questioned the nickname. maybe they were that comfortable with eachother that it didn't matter anymore. 

"BEEEKKKAAAA" Otabek's thoughts were interrupted. "CAN YOU COME AND WASH MY HAIR NOW?" Otabek opened the door to a Yuri who looked more than happy, "finally I thought you would've never turned up" a smile splayed on his face.

Otabek loved seeing him like this. Content. Yuri sat down his butt touching the cold bath tub. Otabek squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into his hand since Yuri's hair was much more longer than his, reaching all the way down to the small of his back. Otabek massaged his hands through Yuri's hair and slowly worked his way to the ends to start back from Yuri's scalp again. Yuri leaned into his touch slightly letting out a unusual purr. He realized it was over when her heard the shower shut off and looked up to see a smiling Otabek. A smile that was almost reserved for Yuri because it was so rare.

"Go get yourself dressed and pick a movie i'll be out in 10 minutes"

"Bekaaa that's such a long time!" He whined.

"The more you complain the longer i'll take. Now hush and go get dressed Yura." Otabek would take as quick as he could because he didn't want Yuri to be cranky eventhough that's all he was.

Yuri quickly threw on one of Otabek's large over-sized shirts knowing that he definitely wouldn't mind. Though it did fall off of his shoulder from time to time.

* * *

* * *

 

Otabek came out of the bathroom towel wrapped around his waist. Yuri still deciding between two Disney movies. 

"Oh Yura" Otabek hummed "i'm going to get dressed, make popcorn and by the time I've finished could you please have picked a movie."  
Yuri only waved his hand in dismissal as he half-assedly answered Otabek back " Yeah, yeah whatever you idiot"

Yuri finally decided on The Lion King well because, first of all it was a great movie and Yuri was a sucker for Disney movies but to him Otabek was _his_ king.

Finally Otabek sat on the couch immediately scooching right next to Yuri since they both didn't mind the contact.

"Sooooo, Yura what mov- " He cut himself off as he looked up to already know the answer. " No more Lion King!" Otabek trilled.

"But Bekaaaaaa~"Yuri whined knowing that Otabek would give in easily to his pleads.  
"Yura, we've watched The Lion King 4 times in a row" Otabek began " besides isn't you crying because of Mufasa's death 4 times this week enough..."  
"Beka pleaseee just once mooreee"Yuri knew that Otabek couldn't resist.  
Yuri leaned into the nape of Otabek's neck leaving a chaste kiss, he begged once more before Otabek cracked.  
"Okay, okay fine but promise me not to cry this time"  
"Beka you know that is a promise I can't keep"


End file.
